8 Bit Theater
8 Bit Theater is a flash series based on the webcomic of the same name created by Brian Clevinger. It features the first 35 strips of the original webcomic in animated form, with reasons unknown for no continuation. Characters Fighter The most enthusiastic of the characters, but certainly not the brightest. Has an obsession with swords and shiny things. Gives all the gold to an old man for a tip on where to find an adventure. Black Mage A homicidal, dark spell-wielding maniac who's just looking for an excuse to destroy everything around him. By far the least enthusiastic of the characters unless it benefits him in some way or another. He has the hots for White Mage, but the feeling is not mutual. Thief A con in every sense of the word, he tends to use legal documents to further advance his own goals. Through such methods, he becomes the contractual team leader of the Light Warriors. Red Mage Although a major character in the webcomic, he only appears in one episode of the flash series. He has an obsession with RPG elements and sees the world as an RPG in itself. White Mage A master of White Magic, whom Black Mage has the hots for. Although they stand on good terms (for now), she does not return any feelings of love for him. She also has a giant hammer. Black Belt Appears briefly at the end of the final episode, but in the regular webcomic series, he is White Mage's guardian and, to Black Mage, a rival in love (even though Black Belt's attachment to White Mage has nothing to do with romance). Plot Summary Episode 1 (Strip #1-6) Fighter and Black Mage are walking through the Giant's Forest where the legendary Cave of No Return, which stores the Armor of Invincibilty, is rumored to be (even though Fighter tipped off an old man for that info). They find themselves lost and run into a green giant who wants to squish them. Black Mage runs off and ends up being stopped by Thief, who wants his gold. Black Mage is unwittingly saved by Fighter, who runs away from the giant and takes Black Mage with him, while the giant steps on Thief. Black Mage gets an idea on how to beat the giant, but needs Fighter to distract him while he thinks things over. Episode 2 (Strip #7-14) Fighter gets the crap kicked out of him by the giant when Black Mage finally decides to use a Hadoken to defeat it...while destroying the whole forest. The two decide to head home, with Fighter still disappointed about not finding the Cave of No Return. They run into some monsters and Fighter brags about how Black Mage will Hadoken them to beat them, but Black Mage reminds him he can only use one of those spells per day. In desperation, Black Mage throws Fighter at the monsters, which results in Fighter using "Two-Fisted Monkey Style" attack to beat the monsters. Episode 3 (Strip #15-22) Black Mage and Fighter head back to Corneria so that Black Mage can give the old man who ripped them off a piece of his mind. That is when Fighter sees a Light Warrior application sign and decides they should be Light Warriors...under Black Mage's conditions that he actually find people to join them on a death mission. Fighter meets up with Thief and they both start auditions for potential Light Warriors, which does not go over so well. Meanwhile, Black Mage destroys an elderly home in hopes that he will simply smite the old man who ripped them off, only to coincidentally run into the real old man he was looking for on his way out. Black Mage takes his revenge...and his money back. Episode 4 (Strip #23-30) Black Mage enters a magic shop and buys some powerful spells with the money he just got back. He passes by a white magic shop and, while mocking white magic, bumps into White Mage, who he instantly falls for, but makes a fool of himself. While attempting various times to win her attention, she keeps hitting him with her hammer, but due to her White Mage's oath, she heals him, prompting Black Mage to apologize and offer her a position as a Light Warrior. They both meet up with Fighter, who happened to find Thief, whom Black Mage instantly dislikes. Episode 5 (Strip #30-35) Thief had apparently tricked Fighter into signing a document that states Thief is the contractual team leader of the soon-to-be Light Warriors, much to Black Mage's chagrin. The four of them seem like the ideal team until Red Mage takes an interest in the position, and is instantly liked by everyone except White Mage. She thinks the five of them can make an excellent team, but Red Mage reminds her that only four can be Light Warriors. Fighter makes another stupid comment, which angers Black Mage, and it takes everyone else to hold him back from assaulting Fighter, still lost in thought of his own sword skills. The final scene shows a brief picture from Strip #36 before Black Mage starts to fast-forward the scene and fights with Thief over the clicker. Black Belt calls Thief asking him how to get nails out of his feet so he can go to the bathroom. Continuation? There have been no stated plans to continue the flash series thus far, although there have been a few special videos made by the same author using the same voice actors exclusively for the flash. Category:Flash series Category:Video Game Parodies